un dia de descanso
by ayanemisuke
Summary: QUE PASARIA SI UN DIA DESPUES DE UNA ENTREGA Y UN TE ALGO EMPESARA A SURGIR EN CLOUD SI ES UN ONESHOT PERO PIENSO HACER UNA VERSION CON LEMON O ESO ESPERO YO


Disclaimer: FF7 no me pertenece si no a SQUARE

"DIA DE DESCANSO"

Después de la pelea en Midgar, donde Cloud venció a Sephirot por segunda vez, la ciudad fue reconstruida y todo volvió a su curso normal. Barret regreso a su viaje llevándose con el por un tiempo a Marlene y a Denzel para pasar un tiempo con ellos, Vincent regreso a su ataúd digo "casa", Yuffie se fue por su "propia voluntad" a wutai donde se hizo cargo de esta, y Tifa y Cloud en sus antiguos trabajos.

Atender el bar y el servicio de entrega strife. Todos se seguían viendo de ves en cuando, en esos momentos contaban que habían echo y otras Yuffie contaba lo peligroso que había sido sacar a Vincent de su ataúd, a lo cual este nomás la veía con cara de cómo te odio, y todos estaban acostumbrados.

Era un día lluvioso una joven de cabello largo café oscuro y ojos cafés miraba por la ventana con algo de melancolía, traía puesto una blusa negra junto con una falda y unos guantes del mismo color.

-El no a llegado todavía- esto lo dijo tarareando, después de un rato se fue a dormir con un poco de preocupación ya que se suponía que el iba a llegar esa noche pero al parecer no había señales de él, se fue al cuarto para preparase y tomar un baño, cuando escucho que la puerta del frente se abrió de repente.

-(ha de ser un borracho otra ves)- pensó, y bajo las escaleras con calma para decirle a este que se fuera.

-Perdón pero ya es…- al levantar la vista ahí estaba él, empapado un joven rubio y ojos azules le devolvía la mirada llevaba su capa negra, y milagrosamente no llevaba su gran espada.

-Cloud…-susurro y salio corriendo hacia el- creo que será mejor que te des un baño si no te resfriaras- y así ella le jalo del brazo apresurándolo a subir- ya lo tengo preparado así que te lo podrás tomar rápido para yo entrar enseguida- volteo y le dedico una sonrisa.

-Tifa…- fue el pequeño susurro que dijo mientras veía como la morena lo jalaba, ver como ella mecía sus caderas al subir ese hermoso cabello y lo que menos pasaba desapercibido especialmente por esa pequeña blusa de tirantes blancas pegada, no podía quitarle los ojos de encimas, ¿por qué? por el simple hecho de esa maldita entrega que hizo, esta provoco que pensara diferente de ella.

-FLASHBACK-

Era un día normal, el estaba trabajando como siempre y como todos los días Tifa estaba atendiendo el bar. Había llegado de una larga entrega y por fin iba a descansar. Abrió la puerta, pasó sin saludar y justo cuando iba ah subir ella lo llamo.

-¡Cloud espera! aun queda una ultima entrega- le dijo Tifa, estaba enojado porque al parece iba a durar un rato en descansar, pero trabajo es trabajo así que se resigno, volteo y le iba a preguntar donde era, pero al hacer esto vio que esta traía puesta una blusa blanca de tirantes muy pegada para su gusto, ah, y para colmo un mini short que también le quedaba ajustado.

-Bien dime donde es- dijo cortante, mientras avanzaba y mandaba unas que otras miradas asesina a algunos clientes presentes para que dejaran de "observarla".

Llegaron aun cuartito y Tifa le entrego un paquete y una dirección la cual era afuera de la ciudad así que por lo menos tardaría un día y así se fue no sin antes seguir mandando miradas asesinas a uno que otro que decían algo como "si la siguen mirando, morirán".

Tomo su moto y partió tratando de hacer la entrega lo mas rápido posible.

Era de noche y aun faltaba algo para llegar a su destino, y optó por algo muy inteligente quedarse en un hostal que quedaba por ahí cercas, entro y fue a recepción toco la campanita y espero…

Tirin, tirin

-…- seguía tocando la maldita campana y el sonido ese lo empezaba a cansar.

Tirin, tirin, Tirin, tirin, Tirin, tirin, Tirin, tirin, Tirin, tirin,

Y así siguió hasta que una chava algo despeinada y con la ropa medio desacomodada se digno a aparecer.

-Lo siento, en que puedo ayudarle- le dijo la joven con una sonrisa de orilla a orilla.

Que no era obvio a que iba, pero aun así contesto, ya que si lo hacia descansaría y podría terminar la entrega mas rápido.

-Quiero un cuarto- dijo con su voz monótona.

-Si claro, aquí tienes la llave guapo- le dijo la joven ya que examinándolo bien, enfrente suyo, se encontraba un hombre por el que cualquier mujer babearía, por eso digamos que trato de coquetear con el.- es el cuarto 7- y diciendo esto Cloud tomo las llaves del cuarto y se fue lo mas rápido posible ya que la joven cuando Cloud se volteo alcanzo a pellizcarle el trasero y después de eso escucho algo como "que grande" y una mirada penetrante en ya saben.

Entro al cuarto y suspiro, eso según el había sido una de sus peores experiencias peor que haber visto como Sephirot bailaba cuando estaba borracho, aunque pensándolo bien eso también era de dar miedo.

Se metió al baño y se dispuso a dar una ducha, termino y se fue a descansar, pero digamos que "no pudo dormir" ya que en sus sueños aparecía cierta persona.

Al día siguiente se despertó temprano, fue a recepción y vio que no estaba la joven y opto por dejar las llaves y el dinero en el escritorio, no quería pasar por lo de ayer. Mientras iba saliendo la recepcionista salia y nomás alcanzo a escuchar "espero que vuelvas pronto papacito", quería irse lo mas pronto de ese lugar subió a la moto y tomo otra vez su rumbo.

Después de un rato vio su destino y le piso mas al acelerador, llego, toco la puerta por un rato hasta que una viejecita le abrió la puerta.

-Pase joven- dijo la viejecita y Cloud pues paso por no ser descortés.

-Aquí tiene su pedido señora son 50, 000 Gils-

-O si espérame tantito deja voy por el dinero- la viejecita se fue por un pasillo y el tomo asiento en una vieja silla que estaba por ahí, al parecer no solo la dueña era vieja. Espero por un buen rato hasta que llego la señora con el dinero en mano, le entrego el paqueta y estaba dispuesto a irse cuando la viejecita le dijo.

-No quieres un poco de té, es un viaje largo y a si no tendrás que pararte por el camino-

La pensó un poco y después accedió no quería ir a poner pie otra vez en ese hostal.

-(No creo que un poco de té haga mal)- siguió a la señora a la cocina y tomo su té.

-vaya no esta mal- dijo tomando el último sorbo.

- je eso te hará sentir mejor- dijo la viejita mientras ponía una sonrisa medio extraña.

Terminado el té, Cloud se despidió y se regreso.

-Espero que ese té le ayude un poco con esa persona y lo que le puse le servirá un poco- dijo cuando el joven rubio ya estaba lejos.

En todo el camino de repente se le venían imágenes de ella, y cada ves en esas imágenes ella aparecía de una manera mas hermosa que la anterior hasta que llego a una donde ella estaba vestida de blanco muy feliz y junta a ella estaba el. Ahí se empezó a preocupar un poco ya que nunca había pensado así de Tifa.

-(maldita vieja de seguro el puso algo a ese té)- estaba enojado por eso, pero se tuvo que aguantar, por lo menos llegando tendría su merecido descanso.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-(estupido té)- se regañaba mentalmente por haberle hecho caso a esa señora y lo peor del caso parecía que su compañera no se deba cuenta en la forma que el la miraba o tal vez si se daba cuenta pero no le importaba ya que puede que estaba acostumbrada, pues los hombres que venían a veces al bar solo era para mirarla, sus largas y elegantes piernas, su delicado cuerpo, y como no olvidar lo mas notorio, sus grandes pechos que nadie podía pasar desapercibidos ni siquiera el, pero aunque tuviera todo eso lo que mas le gustaba de ella era su hermoso y largo cabello. Estuvo un rato pensando en todas las virtudes de ella que no se dio cuenta cuando Tifa lo estaba llamando.

-Cloud!-

-perdón, ¿qué decías?-

-Que ya estamos en el baño, por dios que te pasa nunca eres tan distraído-

-…- fue su respuesta

-bien será mejor que te apures yo también quiero tomarme un baño- dijo Tifa

-esta bien-empezó a quitarse su capa eh iba a empezar a quitarse su playera cuando se dio cuenta de que Tifa todavía no salía del baño- Tifa – fue lo único que dijo para que la morena captara la indirecta.

-A lo siento- se sonrojo y pensó – (maldición que me paso)- iba a salir cuando sintió que le agarraron el brazo.

-¿Dijiste que también querías tomar un baño verdad?- pregunto.

-A si, pero tómalo tu primero ya que estas empapado- que pasaba, por que se estaba poniendo tan nerviosa.

- no me refería a eso-

-¿a no?, entonces ah ¿qué?-

-¿no crees qué sería más rápido tomar un baño juntos?, así podríamos descansar mejor-

-Ha pero de que estas hablando, estas bromeando verdad- Tifa estaba que no se la creía.

-…- el rubio tenia una mirada seria lo cual decía que estaba hablando era verdad lo que decía.

-Pero es que tú eres hombre y yo soy mujer-

-¿y?-

Como que ¿y?, Tifa no lo podía creer enserio decía la verdad iba a objetar otra ves pero sintió como era atraída hacia él.

-vamos no creo que sea tan malo- le susurro al oído mientas las abrazaba, Tifa estaba mas roja que un tomate y lo único que pudo hacer fue torpemente asentir. El se separo de ella y empezó a quitarse la ropa, Tifa se dio la vuelta llena de vergüenza y empezó hacer lo mismo, pero sintiéndose algo observada, de repente noto que la volvían abrazar.

-sabes eres hermosa- dijo Cloud mientras acariciaba la piel de ella.

-Cloud…- fue lo único que atino a decir ya que este empezaba a besar su cuello con delicadeza.

Y así poco a poco el fue cerrando la puerta para que nomás la lluvia fuera presente de lo que ocurriría esa noche.

**Si se acaba ahí, espero que les aya gustado no fue mucho pero es que pienso hacer este mismo pero con ese lemon, para los que se quedaron con la duda que fue lo que paso después XD así que espero su reviews para ver si quieren saber que paso en ese "lugar"**

5


End file.
